warriors_new_territoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
Archives:I Nightstar sat near the lip of her den; the cool shade welcoming. She looked around the ShadowClan camp; some of the warriors shared the idea of seeking shade. Green-leaf is surely here. The black she-cat thought; her yellow-green gaze came to rest on her deputy. "Snailwhisker! Make sure nobody is slacking from hunting and patrolling!" the dark-pelted leader called down to the tortoiseshell. Nightstar slowly got up and arched her back in a long stretch. "Just because the heat is around; doesn't mean we let out guard down." She added; slipping down to stand next her deputy. Raven 02:33 Sat Aug 3 Snailwhisker nodded to Nightstar, padding to the center of camp. She instantly regretted the decision to stand where the sun had direct path into the ShadowClan camp. She flicked her tail, calling names out for patrols. Groans and annoyed hissed sounded from the cats she called, but she cut right through them, hissing, "Stop your complaining and get going! Be useful to the Clan during times such as this. Especially when during these next few moons, we'll be searching for what prey isn't hiding from this horrible heat, and remember that we always have that fish-faced Clan to deal with!" Dismissing the patrols she had organised, she padded back to stand next to her leader in the shade. "My fur is much too thick for weather such as this," she growled, pressing as close to the walls of the camp as she could so she could be as cool as she could. ~ Ferk 02:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Nightstar looked at her deputy; the tortoiseshell's fur was remarkably long. "Well, this wheather should die down soon." The black she-cat meowed; drawing a paw over her ear. "Green-leaf doesn't last forever; and speaking of which. I think leaf-fall should be our time of attack on RiverClan." The tall leader added; her yellow-green eyes slightly blazing. "We need to claim back that stretch of land along the small canal. From memory it holds a lot of prey; especially during leaf-bare." Nightstar proceeded to sit down; her black coat was bothering her in this heat. "And I don't think you're the only one with a problem this Gree-leaf." The young leader joked; flicking her tail for Snailwhisker to take a seat in the welcoming shade of the leader's den. Ravie (talk) 03:03, August 3, 2013 (UTC) "Thank StarClan seasons aren't that long. Leaf-bare and green-leaf do seem to last the longest, though. As for the land, it has been RiverClan's for far too long," Snailwihsiker agreed. The deputy happily joined Nightstar in the shade of the leader's den. "It's remarkable how much cooler it is in here than anywhere else in camp. Especially when so many cats sleep in a small den. I think I might have some warriors and apprentices expand the den soon. That way, during the hot moons, we may have lots of space, but while in the cold moons, we can move our nests closer together." Ferk (talk) 03:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Nightstar nodded; drawing her paws underneath her chest. "Yes; the shade is a wonderful place within camp. But yes; I consider expanding both the warriors and apprentice dens. It also won't feel as stuffy during the hotter moons." The black she-cat replied, looking over to see a few kits play-fight while their mothers watched on from the nursery. "We might also want to move something to provide more shade for the camp; it'll kill some of the heat and protect us from owls and who knows what else." Ravie (talk) 03:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Snailwhisker nodded. "But we'd have to find something big enough to do the job, and something light enough that we can move, but heavy enough that the wind can't knock over. If we moved something over the camp, we'd run the risk of it falling onto us when it rains or snows, or gives in under its own weight. It won't be an easy task, Nightstar." Ferk (talk)03:34, August 3, 2013 (UTC) "Good points; but I'll think about it over the coming sunrises." The leader said; still focusing on the idea. She watched as the kits squealed in surprise when one landed on another. Nightstar suppressed a mrrow of laughter; she had always adored kits. --- Mottlepaw emerged from the apprentice's den; blinking sleep from her eyes. "Great StarClan! Can they snore any louder?" She hissed, staring back at the den. The small tortoiseshell looked around camp, she spotted Snailwhisker chatting with Nightstar. One day that'll be me Mottlepaw thought. Since she was a kit she wanted to the deputy of ShadowClan. "Hey Snailwhisker! What are we doing today?" She asked, her head slightly tilted to the side. Ravie (talk) 03:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Snailwhisker nodded to Nightstar, "Training time," she meowed, dipping her head to the leader before turning to her apprentice. She studied Mottlepaw's tortoiseshell fur- it was much shorter and thinner than her's. She envied the small she-cat. "I'd like for us to hunt today. Perhaps near the RiverClan border. Might as well check for fish-faced intruders while we hunt," the deputy meowed, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. 03:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Mottlepaw stared blankly at her mentor before she began talking. "Sure thing." She meowed before pacing off in front of her mentor. Ravie (talk) 04:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Speckleface examined herbs in the medicine cat den. Comfrey was low, along with catmint and fennel. Guess I'm going to have to make a trip today. She found a large leaf to hold all her items and set out, leaving camp and enjoying the nice Greenleaf weather. Speckleface had to admit, it was quite hot, but she didn't mind much. Moss 13:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) "Be quiet, Maplepaw. Hey look, I see some of those tracks over there!" The light brown tabby tom followed the set of footprints as he made his way though the trees, the soil at his paws muddy. Last night's shower made everything damp. Because of the wet atmosphere, a creature had created some prints in the soil. However, Dipperpaw knew it wouldn't last long and was sooner or later going to fade, so he was determined to find whatever was making the tracks. He turned around to see Maplepaw gnawing on a bird's wing. He cringed at her actions, and hissed a warning. The twin giggled and nudged her brother. "Come on, it's not like the stupid footprints will suddenly vanish!" She continued eating her bird. Dipperpaw scoffed and continued following the tracks. "The tracks are getting fresher. We must be getting closer." He mused. Dipperpaw sighed when the grass started. "Come on, we went this far just to lose the trail?" He growled. "Who knows what that could have been! It wasn't a badger or a fox or a bear at all!" He glared at Maplepaw. "You slowed us down!" He muttered unhappily. The she-cat tilted her head. "How was I slowing you down?" She questioned. "Argh... Just... Let's go back..." Tail drooping, Dipperpaw slowly padded back to the camp. "Wait, what is that little thing in the distance?" Maplepaw strained to see something brown in the tall grass. Dipperpaw looked back and joined his sister. "It must be that animal! Come on, let's hurry! I can't wait to show it to the clan!" He ran into the grass blades, his eyes shining with a lust for adventure. Maplepaw tilted his head before following her brother. Dipperpaw sniffed around, making out a strong smell of an animal. Maplepaw twirled around. "I wonder what it is? Maybe it's a tiger! Or a lion! Or a leopard! Or a-" "-Be quiet!" Dipperpaw hissed. He took a step forward, and saw a... creature with a shell on it's back? Mabel joined the tom. "Aww, it's so cute!" She giggled. Dipperpaw pounced on the animal. "It seems to be very slow, and I think I remember something about a type of creature that walks with shell on it's back. I bet it's a turtle!" He pushed the turtle, which ducked it's legs and head into it's shell. "Well, let's take it back to the camp." Maplepaw poked the turtle. "Aww, look at it's wittle big armor! And it's hole in the places where it's head used to be- what?" She leaped back. "Where did it's head go?" she screeched. Dipperpaw laughed. "Don't worry, I heard that turtles stick their heads in their shells whenever they're shocked." He kept pushing at the creature. "Move already!" Mabel tilted her head. "Cant we just roll it to the camp upside down?" She asked blankly. Her brother widened his eyes. "That's a great idea! Here, you make sure it's on it's back." The apprentice obeyed, and the two started making their way back to the clearing. "Hi, hi, look what we found!" Maplepaw squealed to the warriors. She ignored the stares and poked at the turtle. "Dipperpaw and I found a funny creature thing that might eat the camp and destroy everything with it's dome thing!" She mounted the turtle's shell and sat on it, giggling hysterically. Dipperpaw trailed after the she-cat, widening his eyes at her actions. "Uh, Maplepaw? First of all, it's called a turtle, second, it's shell is too heavy for it to quickly destroy camp, let alone a cat sitting on top of it." Maplepaw licked her nose. "Who cares!" [[User:Shadow Force|'Crys']] Dwarves of the forest ASSEMBLE! 22:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Nightstar looked to see the apprentices, Maplepaw and Dipperpaw roll a strange creature into camp. The black she-cat felt the fur along her back raise slightly. "A turtle? You two realize they are peaceful creatures, that should be left alone." Nightstar stated, her yellow-green gaze softening on the small apprentices. "I'll help you two take it back if you'd like." She purred. Raven 09:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay